Angelic Foundings
by Daito Dei Gratia
Summary: A Fire Emblem Author Fic. 200 years has passed and now the treads of peace between the nations are beginning to be cutted. New heroes must now draw their blades and gather their magic... A war is coming.
1. Prologue: Origins of Demise

Angelic Foundings

By Daito Dei Gratia

~~~~~~~

Daito: This is a Fire Emblem fic. It is also an author fic, but there will be some OCs and I might trust three people to make one OC.

Master Hama: And we are back!

Daito: ... I think I'm going to be sick. Also most of my muses are gone. But I got new ones.

Serra: Hi there! You must be Daito. 

Daito: Now I know I'm going to be sick. *Runs away*

Serra: Get back here boy!

Master Hama: That's my job!

Feizhi: Well I guess I must do this. Fire Emblem is an ownership of Nintendo/INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. And Daito Dei Gratia was no power in any of these corporations, meaning he can not and will not make money from this. Great I'm all alone where's Sheba?

~~~~~

__

Prologue: Origins of Demise 

A young boy ran across the beautiful plains of Sacae. But not for enjoyment, three were chasing him. Two fighters who followed orders from a warrior. Each wore armor that even covered their whole face, but their mouths.

"Sir! We had been chasing this boy though whole of Etruria and now we are in Sacae."

One of the fighters complains.

"What are you saying! You know how much money is on that small boy's head. If we kill him, we will have a king's ransom." Said the warrior.

"Sir, 'if' is not the proper word." Corrected the other fighter.

"Yes, it _when _we kill him." Laughed the warrior before grabbing his bow and shooting an arrow right into the boy's back.

The boy fell to the ground.

"Sir! You took all the fun."

"But think of all the fun we can have with that money."

"Yeah," And all three laughed, but stopped as the boy got up.

"I do not see what's so funny," The boy said as he pulled the arrow out of his back.

Each drew their axes. The boy stood before them. He had short black-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore all white pants, shirt, vest, and shoes, but his cloak has the design of the Elimine clergy. Disapprovingly to the three pursuers, this did not mean he was kind and warm, he was the total and complete opposite. The wind blew and exposes the two short blades on each of his sides. Soon there was three of him and he disappeared.

"Where is he!"

"Watch out everyone."

"AH!" And the warrior turned to see his followers' dead and the boy putting his Killing Edge back. 

"You are next," and the boy appeared in a blink of an eye he was in front of the warrior, "Good bye."

The warrior soon fell face first on the ground as the boy drew his swords out of his back.

"Time to make my leave."

"Not yet!" And a spear hit the boy hard, "We will hunt you down."

And soon before the boy's eyes was an army of Generals.

The boy smiled, "This is going to be my sword's breakfast."

-----------------------

The boy was covered in blood. On his white robe was the blood of the death, on his clothes was his. He continues to walk north till he saw a river. He turned and looked back and fell into the river on his back and floated there. He was neither dead or near it.

-----------------------

"Where am I?" The boy asked. He awoke in a tent. Soon a girl entered.

I could swear... wait a minute. Are those angel wings. 

The boy asked after what he saw, "Are you an angel?"

The girl laughed at the boy's question, "Hardly. Only a mere Pegasus knight in training."

Soon he saw clearly that the wings behind her were a Pegasus'.

"So what is your name miss?" The boy asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me. I mean, I am the one that found you near death in a river near the Sacae and Ilia border." The girl said.

The boy looked down, I have been chased for three years and finally I met someone... someone else that actually...

"Excuse, but you will tell me your name today?" The girl said breaking his chain of thought. 

The boy looked up. He been so busy thinking, that he began to notice the beauty that stood before him. She was the same age of him, she had long, wavy, brown hair. Her brown eyes were bright and cause the boy to feel warm inside for once in his life. She wore a tradition uniform of a Pegasus knight, a white mini skirt and blue armor.

"My name is... Daito... Daito Dei Gratia." The boy told her. "May I know where I am, who you are... And are you going to turn me in or kill me?"

"Why do you ask if I would kill you? I can't kill someone I found injured that I don't even know. Anyways I am Nataliee Althea. You are in Ilia now." The girl told him back.

The boy got up, he found himself shirtless and bandaged from the waist up on his mid section. His bandages were drenched in fresh blood of his wounds. 

"Wait, Daito! Should you get up? Your wounds, they still bleed." Nataliee said worried.

Daito stay quiet before specking, "I am fine, where are the rest of my clothes and my Killing Edge?"

"Shouldn't you eat first? Before I bandaged you, I could easily see most of your ribs. Come with me and eat, you can talk then.

And Daito followed the girl out the tent.

~~~~~~ 

Here is the sign up form: (Some terms you might need knowledge of Fire Emblem) 

Name:

Gender:

Class:

Constitution:

Affinity:

Luck (High, Okay, Low, None):

Age:

Hair Color and Style

Eye Color:

Motherland (Bern, Etruria, Lycia, etc.):

Style of Dress:

Current Family Unit (include family of origin):

Current Socioeconomic Status:

Original Family s:

Relationship Status:

Education:

Occupation (Career?):

Fitness:

Deals with Strangers:

Political Interests/Leanings:

Closest Friends (how long/from where?):

Interests/Pastimes/Hobbies:

Handles Unexpected Stress:

Nickname (and who uses it):

Loyalty:

Intimacy with...

Friends:

Family:

Lover(s):

Definition of Happiness:

Love/Family Ambitions:

Career Ambitions:

Biggest Secrets:

Self Doubt (if so, when?):

Dependencies/Addictions:

Greatest Fears:

Greatest Needs:

Deepest Character Flaws:

Unconscious Goal:

Info:

Description:

_______________________________________________________________

Examples:

Name: Daito Dei Gratia

Gender: Male

Class: Assassin 

Constitution: 3 (yeah that is small)

Affinity: Light

Luck (High, Okay, Low, None): High 

Age: 14

Hair Color and Style: Short Black-brown 

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Motherland (Bern, Etruria, Lycia, etc.): Etruria

Style of Dress: White pants, shirt, vest, and shoes like a thief's, but a white cloak with Elimine design. Suggest his homeland.

Current Family Unit (include family of origin): Unknown

Current Socioeconomic Status: Unknown

Original Family: Unknown

Relationship Status: Single

Education: Usually very intelligent, even more than most lords.

Occupation (Career?): Unknown

Fitness: Very fast, but very, very skinny 

Deals with Strangers: Mostly stays quiet to most.

Political Interests/Leanings: Unknown

Closest Friends (how long/from where?): Unknown

Interests/Pastimes/Hobbies: Unknown

Handles Unexpected Stress: Hides all his feelings and emotions, but at night alone he cries uncontrollably 

Nickname (and who uses it): Fallen Angel

Loyalty: Unknown

Intimacy with...

Friends: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Lover(s): Unknown

Definition of Happiness: To find love and peace.

Love/Family Ambitions: To find anyone who can truly make him happy.

Career Ambitions: Unknown

Biggest Secrets: His very dark past and everything in it.

Self-Doubt (if so, when?): When he is surround with people. He thinks he might hurt them.

Dependencies/Addictions: He needs answers to almost everything

Greatest Fears: To hurt anyone he loves

Greatest Needs: To have someone he can make happy

Deepest Character Flaws: He so willing to die now, it sad

Unconscious Goal: To be with someone he can lean on and love, or to find peace

Info: A boy with hidden secrets.

Quiet and somewhat cold.

Description: High speed, resistance, and movement. Slow defense, strength, and hit points. 

-------------------

Name: Nataliee Althea

Gender: Female

Class: Pegasus Knight

Constitution: 4

Affinity: Wind

Luck (High, Okay, Low, None): Okay

Age: 14

Hair Color and Style: Long Wavy Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Motherland (Bern, Etruria, Lycia, etc.): Ilia

Style of Dress: White skirt and blue armor and boots.

Current Family Unit (include family of origin): None

Current Socioeconomic Status: Middle class

Original Family s: Her mother, Lily, a Falcoknight killed in combat.

Relationship Status: Single

Education: By travel on Pegasus, she seen many new things that most will never see. 

Occupation (Career?): Pegasus knight for Ilia

Fitness: Fit for her age.

Deals with Strangers: Kindly normally 

Political Interests/Leanings: Wish that wars with the countries will end.

Closest Friends (how long/from where?): None, they all disappeared.

Interests/Pastimes/Hobbies: Traveling, wandering

Handles Unexpected Stress: Wandering off

Nickname (and who uses it): none (yet)

Loyalty: Ilia and friends

Intimacy with...

Friends: Very much because she been alone for some time

Family: She forever mourns her mother's death. 

Lover(s): None

Definition of Happiness: To have peace and freedom

Love/Family Ambitions: Doesn't really care

Career Ambitions: Doesn't really care

Biggest Secrets: Her true feelings about certain people

Self Doubt (if so, when?): At night when she all alone and in battle when alone

Dependencies/Addictions: She needs to go to new places all the time

Greatest Fears: To forever be alone and to die

Greatest Needs: Someone, anyone

Deepest Character Flaws: She can be to welcoming, because of her need of people

Unconscious Goal: To found someone to hold and love

Info: From a line of Pegasus Knights.

Warm and caring.

Description: High speed and Resistance. Low attack and defense.


	2. Chapter 1: Happiness Abounds

Angelic Foundings

__

By Daito Dei Gratia

Daito: #

Feizhi: You don't look so... Happy.

Daito: I'm just disappointed. Some authors just can't be realistic. And now I have to give a warning.

To Angel of Fate1 (and maybe everyone else):

**__**

THIS STORY TAKES 300 YEARS AFTER ROY'S STORY!

So I guessing... **_EVERYONE IS DIED BY THEN!_**

Sorry about that... Anyhow they are a bit... okay they are "Mary-Sue-ish"

If you may, I'll let you fix them.

To Tau Nyobi:

Your character is okay, but he can't be related to Sain or the sub-commander.

Sorry.

To Philip:

I'm not and **_NEVER _**going to use your character. Enough said.

Now with the story.

__

Character Stats at the Moment

Daito

Lv: 4

Class: Assassin

Hp: 18

Str/Mag: 3

Skill: 15

Spd: 16

Def: 2

Res: 12

Luck: 7

Nataliee

Lv: 1

Class: Pegasus Knight

Hp:16

Str/Mag:4

Skill:5

Spd:5

Def:3

Res:6

Luck:3

Corran

Lv: 2

Class: Knight

Hp: 32

Str/Mag: 8

Skill:3

Spd:1

Def:6

Res:0

Luck:6

Yoshimi

Lv: 1

Class: Monk

Hp:18

Str/Mag:2

Skill:3

Spd:3

Def:1

Res: 4

Luck: 9

__

Chapter 2: Happiness Abounds

Daito sitting near a campfire outside Nataliee's tent chewed on a piece of jerky. He stared at the bright, beautiful flames. Nataliee sat across him.

"Daito... Where are you going now?" Nataliee asked.

Daito thought for a while before talking, "Well first Bern, then Badon... Then on a ship... I'm guessing."

"Well it just... After seeing your wounds, I want to accompany you. So I can help you." Nataliee explained, "I mean you were lucky, if I didn't found you... Well..."

"I understand... Anyhow I thank you dearly... But we should prepare to go south then to Bulgar. Then on to Bern. Agree?"

"Ay! Let's get ready then." Nataliee smiled as she when to her tent.

--------------

As soon as the sun rose Daito with his new friend Nataliee left for Bulgar. Soon they will meet a group and two special people.

--------------

"Here we are Daito!" Nataliee pointed out.

"Maybe we should supply ourselves and then work south to Bern?" Daito questioned.

"Wait! Daito there's a crowd there!" And soon following Nataliee, Daito raced into the town square.

"Hey! What are you doing! Those are my merchandises!" Yelled a townsman as bandits stole his things.

"Stop right there fools!" And a spear flew and hit one of the bandits. A knight of the age of 22 in dark green armor marched into sight; the black scarf wrapped around his neck was waving in the wind. On his shield was a lion with a mane of fire. He was truly a pledged knight.

"Hey! You want to stop us? Huh?" A bandit said, he must of been the leader seeing that the others follow his orders.

"Yeah, so?!" Respond the knight.

"Well then... _Get him boys!" _And the bandits tried to attack him. But Daito and Nataliee interpreted.

"Sorry, but this is not a fair fight." Nataliee pointed out.

"Fine then!" And the bandit ran back till be had a group in front of him.

"You have to get through all us then." And the bandit sickly laughed.

"Coward! I will get you, I am Corran! A knight of justice."

"Well Carran... Looks like you are going to need help..." Said Daito.

Carran stared at the emotionless boy, just the look of him mad Carran more suspicious than normal to strangers. "Well yeah, who are you two?"

"I am Nataliee and this is Daito. Nice to meet you." Nataliee smiled.

"Well if we are done with introductions, we need to teach some bandits."

And the battle started.

"How many are there?!" Daito asked.

Nataliee on her Pegasus counted the numbers they faced, "About 20... 10 bandits, three mercenaries, two archers, four cavaliers... And their leader... Seems to be a shaman."

"Well they have a slight... Advantage over us." Daito respond to the count.

"... Well this is going to a good fight," Carran added, "Well I'll take the archers and the cavaliers, the girl gets the mercenaries, and you are the only one fit to take the bandits. Okay?"

"Fine." Daito said as he ran into battle.

Nataliee fought as hard as she can. But she needed to rest, at least the mercenaries are gone. She rested in a forest and wiped the sweat off her face.

Corran's battle cries echoed as he fought off the mounted knights.

Daito, who just took out 15 of the 20 bandits took some hits and warders into a village. He warp his Elimine cloak around him, making him look like a priest. There was a young man, about a few older than Daito, maybe around Corran age. He wore robes of a clergyman. He had short black hair and green eyes. He looked gentle enough, if not clumsy.

"Ah! Can it be? A brother here. Thank you St. Elimine." The monk said and walked up to Daito.

"... Hello..." Daito said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yoshimi, a traveling monk. As clergymen, can you help me?"

"... Sure."

"Where am I?"

Daito trying his best not to laugh respond, "Uh... Bulgar."

"Yay! I only have to go south now to get home... Thank you."

"... You're welcome..." The slightly confused Daito said.

"But I can't leave... Is there anyway I can help you?" The monk asked.

Daito took a piece of paper out, "Well my company is under attack I need help. I want to ask if you will join my force? If you will sign here."

"Okay and here an potion." And Yoshimi signed the paper.

"Thank you, now help me kill some bandits now, okay." And the boy ran off and cloak exposed the two blades on each his sides.

Yoshimi reacted to what he saw, "Wait... if those are blades... Then he no priest and I signed that paper... Oh no.

"Hey! Come out here!" Daito yelled.

Yoshimi gulped, "What have I gotten myself into." And he left.

As soon as Yoshimi was outside an archer nearly shot him.

Yoshimi nearly fainted after seeing that arrow fly by his head.

"I see you are lucky." Daito said from afar removing his killing edge out of the other archer, "It seems that the archers were too fast for Corran to chase them down... What are you doing Yoshimi?! Attack before he shoot another arrow.

"Yes sir." And in a hurry Yoshimi attack the archer with lighting and destroy the last archer.

"Well, well, you are not that weak. Why don't you take that shaman there."

Daito pointed to the boss.

"... Well..."

"Well what? You got light magic, you can get him."

"Okay, but after this you need to tell me some things."

The other two took out everyone but the shaman. Nataliee fought the shaman. She had an advantage, but she needed some help. Corran could only watch.

Then Daito with Yoshimi appeared.

"So here's the whole bunch, now I can kill you all!" The boss laughed.

"No you won't!" Nataliee yelled trying to stab him with her lance, but she kept missing.

Yoshimi nervously got in the battle, "I am an Elimine monk... It is my... Duty to spread the teachings of St. Elimine... And show light to those like you...."

"And what is an altar boy like you going to do," taunted the shaman.

Yoshimi attacked and the shaman yells in pain as the light burned him.

Yoshimi sighed in relief, "I don't want to kill... But it is a... Duty..."

Soon after that everyone rested outside Bulgar.

"Yoshimi, I am Daito, it is nice to meet you," Daito introduced himself.

Yoshimi question Daito, "Why did you made me sign that paper... You are not a soul taker or something?"

"No, it just an old thief trick used to get allies, anyway we will be off to Bern then Badon..."

"Okay, I will join you and help you then."

"Thank you sir, I am Nataliee, a free wing Pegasus Knight at your service." Nataliee smiled.

"And I am Corran, the Leoblaze." Corran said to the monk.

"Let us go now," Daito said as he led the way.

Daito and company now let out to Bern.

Daito: And that is it for now, what will they find next. Anyway I will like to say we need more people in this army and mostly in these classes.

Mercenary

Nomad

Archer

Thief

Shaman

Axe fighter

Pirate

And yes I prefer if they are not promoted units.


	3. The Wandering Wildflower

**Angelic Foundings**

By Daito Dei Gratia

* * *

We marched on south into the northern border of Bern. Soon we ended up where two rivers meet and the marshes of Bern.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wandering Wildflower

"So where in Bern are we?" Nataliee asked.

Corran told her, "Somewhere in the marshes... It still early in the morning, meaning it will be a bit foggy."

"But there water? Right?" Yoshimi questioned as he noticed the wet ground.

"Yes, and it just spring, meaning the snow just melted, meaning the road will be very narrow..." Daito explained, "We will have to find a bridge."

An arrow flew by and nearly hit Daito.

"We are under attack," Corran stated.

"Let find that bridge and make a run for it!" Yoshimi exclaimed.

They all carefully went through the bog. Yoshimi traveled with Corran and Nataliee was told to fly ahead and wait for them to stay out of all the archers' range.

Daito walked carefully through some woods till an arrow hit his sleeve leaving him stuck to a tree.

"I have never been here before... I think I caught some food though!" A young girl's voice exclaimed.

Soon a young female archer with green eyes and long waist length green hair appeared.

She soon saw Daito.

Daito quickly torn his sleeve off the arrow, the girl was about to run.

"... Wait..." Daito said.

The girl didn't run, but didn't replied.

"Who are you? Can I at least have your name?"

"... My name... is... Rinoa... Rinoa Spiral." The girl nervously told the assassin.

"Nice to meet you... May I ask if you know where there a bridge?" Daito asked her.

"... I never been here... So no." Rinoa replied.

Daito then questioned, "Then you are lost then?"

Rinoa answered, "No, I am fine!"

"... Will you help me? Come with me to the bridge?" Daito asked.

"... What?" Rinoa was surprised by the request.

"Please miss..." Daito pleaded.

"... Fine then," Rinoa told him.

"Thank you..." Daito said, but Rinoa didn't say any thing back.

Daito with Rinoa following walked through the woods. Meanwhile mercenaries attacked Yoshimi and Corran, taking a different path on clear land.

Corran blocked their swords with his lance as Yoshimi ran to the back and used his magic before trying to dodge again.

Corran quickly hit them all down with his lance.

"Tricky things," Corran commented as he turn to Yoshimi who was exhausted from all the excess running.

Daito stopped and Rinoa saw this.

"There are two axe fighters ahead... Rinoa, you will shoot an arrow at one while I attack the other." And before Rinoa could say anything, Daito disappeared.

Who is he? Why is he doing this in the first place? Rinoa questioned to herself as she shot an arrow hitting a person, soon a second scream followed.

Rinoa ran to see Daito standing over two dead fighters.

"Lets get going... We have to get out of here." Daito said and they were off again.

Soon they bumped into Yoshimi and Corran.

"Found anything?" Corran asked.

Daito nodded, "A few fighters, but I think the bridge is up ahead."

The four marched to see a bridge; this little adventure was over.

Yoshimi stared at the girl with Daito, "Who is she?"

"Rinoa, we met in the woods..." Daito explained while looking for a map.

They later met with Nataliee, bored from waiting, "Well it nice to see you guys again..."

Corran commented, "There goes all the peace and quiet in the world."

Nataliee just crossed her arms and then pointed, "Who are you by the way?" Pointing to Rinoa.

Rinoa was behind Daito the whole time.

"She's Rinoa..." Daito said.

Nataliee just stared at the two before saying, "Where to next?"

"Further south... Through forests and mountains to Bern." Daito told them.

Yoshimi commented before a sigh, "Oh fun..."

"Just get used to it," Corran commented as they marched.


End file.
